A Real Good Man
by EmilyTheSilentAssassin
Summary: Songfic. Nick and Sara go out line dancing for Nick's birthday. woohoo. pure fluff.


A/N: So normally I don't write songfics, but my sister gave me this CD for my birthday and I like this song and it just reminds me of Nick... so here goes my first songfic. I don't own Tim McGraw, CSI, or anything else.  
  
"Just a minute!" Sara Sidle yelled, holding the earrings up to her lobes. Long, silver and dangly, or studs? Sara decided to go with long and dangly. She had no idea why she was so worried. It wasn't anything special. Just her and Nick going out dancing. Line dancing. She thought with a giggle. She still couldn't believe she'd agreed to go line dancing with his birthday. Boy, if it wasn't his birthday, there's no way I'd have agreed to this. Sara shook her head. "Coming, coming." Sara threw open the door and nearly gasped when she saw Nick.  
  
Girl you've never known no one like me  
  
Up there in your high society  
  
They might tell you I'm no good  
  
Girl they need to understand  
  
Just who I am  
  
I may be a real bad boy  
  
But baby I'm a real good man  
  
If Nick looked fine at work, he looked studly right now, Sara decided. From head to toe, he was the perfect Texan cowboy. He was wearing perfectly faded jeans that showed off his fine ass, a white shirt tucked loosely in to his jeans, a big belt, black cowboy boots, a big white cowboy hat, and a smile that made Sara practically go weak in the knees. "Hey, ready to go?" His twang was extra-thick tonight.  
"Yep. I'm ready." Sara locked up her apartment.  
  
I may drink too much and play too loud  
  
Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd  
  
That don't mean I don't respect  
  
My Mama or my Uncle Sam  
  
Yes sir, yes ma'am  
  
I may be a real bad boy  
  
But baby I'm a real good man  
  
Nick handed Sara a beer and grabbed one for himself. They chugged the cool liquid. "So, do you even know how to line dance?" Nick asked with a grin.  
"I can do the Electric Slide." Sara shouted over the music.  
"Come on. I'll show you." Beer in hand, Nick proceeded to show Sara the 'tush push' 'slapping leather' and the 'Texan Cowboy.' Sara laughed heartily. "Now you try."  
Sara finished off her beer and set it on the counter. She followed Nick's steps, kicking when he instructed her and pivoting at his direction.  
  
"No, Sara, you're not using your hips enough." Nick put his hands at her waist and turned her hips. "See?" He asked, his lips only inches from Sara's.  
"I think I get it." She closed the distance between the two of them.  
  
I might have a reckless streak  
  
At least a country-mile wide  
  
If you're gonna run with me  
  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
  
When it comes to loving you  
  
I've got velvet hands  
  
I'll show you how a real bad boy  
  
Can be a real good man  
  
"You wanna get out of here?" Nick asked breathlessly.  
"Sure." Sara followed Nick out of the club and back to his house. As soon as they were inside, Nick descended on Sara, untying her halter top and tugging off her black pants. Sara undid the buttons to Nick's shirt and pulled him towards the bedroom.  
  
I take all the good times I can get  
  
I'm too young for growing up just yet  
  
Ain't much I can promise you  
  
'Cept to do the best I can  
  
I'll be damned  
  
I may be a real bad boy  
  
But baby I'm a real good man  
  
I may be a real bad boy  
  
Oh but baby I'm a real good man  
  
Yes I am  
  
Sara lay breathless next to Nick. "Wow...that was..."  
"That was amazing Sara." Nick kissed her softly. "You're amazing."  
"You're a real good man, Nicholas Stokes." Sara teased.  
  
A/N: Alright, I just love that song. BTW, the song is 'Real Good Man' by Tim McGraw. I'm probably going to do another one with the Stevie Ray Vaughn and Jimmie Vaughn song Texan Man. Who knows. And for those of you wondering, the Tush Push, Slapping Leather, and the Electric Slide are real line dances. The Texan Cowboy is not a real line dance (to the best of my knowledge) I just couldn't think of another line dance. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
